The Destiny Wolves Pack Trilogy: Book One
by LikeARunaway
Summary: When a young female wolf is blessed with a strange power; the legend, and past, start to repeat itself. This is the tale of 7 friends who travel the land searching for the one thing that could save them all.


The Destany Wolves Pack Trilogy Book One Resurrection  
  
A/N: This FanFiction Trilogy was inspired by my guild on www.Neopets.com. It is called the Destiny Wolves Pack and it is a very active Roleplaying guild. Roleplaying is one of the most things I do on the internet and if it inspired me to write this then...well you know. I dedicate this to all my Roleplaying friends at DWP. The other pack mentioned is he Mohabi Pack. They are now disbanded. The people at that guild got me started on rping. Thank you Kerd2006 and Kitysa for your hard work. You will never be forgotten. Thanks guys and by the way some words that might be uncommon to you are:  
  
Femora/Femine=Female Ebon=Black Optic/Opti/Orb=Eyes Crainia=Head Pinnas=Ears Maw=Mouth/Muzzle  
  
Now on with the fic! Yay! Fwee!  
  
Chapter 1 Family  
  
A young ebon colored femora watched the pack from the shadows. Her single optic peirced into the backs of the others. A slight wind brushed her fur. It shimmered in the latenoon sun. Her feathery wings were placed neatly on her back. Her finely muscled body was set on thin stong legs. She walked out of the shadows and turned her head away from the pack. The femora walked to the river and sat down next to it. She turned her crainia to the water and looked in to it.  
  
At first she saw her own reflection. She sighed and frowned. Then the water rippled at the image changed to the land of the Mohabi Pack in flames. A gasp emitted from her maw. She was watching her whole life go up in flames. The image faded and she then saw herself in the water.  
  
Her mind tried to find memories of that night. Her mind was racked of images of before that night but none of the flames. She shook her head and looked back into the water. The image rippled again and it changed to a dark shape. The shape was sitting on a hill watching the destruction. A smirk was placed 'pon the wolfs mouth. It's optics glowed red and long steely looking claws came from its paws. It streched its black dragonic wings and stood up. It turned to face Alki and a evil laugh emited from its maw. Alki gasped, she was looking at the assasin. A growl came from Alki's mouth. The figure was a female. The femine in the image walked closer and suddenly Alki was face to face with her. Alki jumped back and snarled. The image smirked and lifted her head and howled. The howl echoed through Alki's ears and she backed up closing her good eye. When the horrific howl ended Alki opened her one optic.  
  
Her eye widened in fear. Before her stood her worst nightmare, the raven femora from the vision. The spectral femora looked around and smirked. She turned her glowing red eyes to Alki. Alki stepped back and snarled, hackles raising. The specrtral femine shrugged it off. Alki snarled again.  
  
"What do you want, demon?"  
  
The wolfess before her grinned.  
  
"I have a name Alki. It is Efindra."  
  
Alki growled and looked at Efindra with confusion.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Efindra chucked.  
  
"Alki, how can you be soo naive."  
  
Alki spoke again, her voice filled with fear.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The raven femora sat down with a smirk.  
  
"You do not need to be so defencive. Come, sit down."  
  
Alki barked.  
  
"No not before you tell me who you are." Efindra looked at Alki with a interested look. She looked down at her long nails and then back at Alki.  
  
"You don't know do you? How can you have forgotten your own sister?"  
  
Alki stepped back. Her eye filled with hate.  
  
"You are not my sister. My sister died along with my family."  
  
Efindra looked at Alki with her hard blood eyes. They had ceased glowing.  
  
"Alki if only you knew."  
  
Alki stared at Efindra.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
Efindra stood up and walked over to Alki. She stood infront of her and stared at her.  
  
"I am of your blood. I have followed you ever since you were accepted in the Mohabi Pack."  
  
Alki then remembered.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you destroy the Mohabi Pack, my only home?"  
  
Efindra snarled and walked a few feet away.  
  
"After I watched you for a while I saw how happy you became. When I went to the alpha to ask to join," She snarled at the memory. "He turned me down. I never understood why. So the next day, I burned the whole forest."  
  
Alki snarled and looked at her sister.  
  
"You had no reason to destroy my life. Everything I knew was there."  
  
Efindra snorted. Alki snarled and looked around at at her surroundings. She then looked back to Efindra.  
  
"So do you want to destroy my life again?"  
  
Efindra smirked.  
  
"Not this time, Alki. This time I am here for good. Also I am here to look for my son."  
  
Alki stepped back and looked at her in shock.  
  
"You have a son!?"  
  
Efindra nodded. She smiled and looked at Alki.  
  
"You seem to have a daughter, and a mate."  
  
Alki nodded.  
  
"You are right." Alki then growled at Efindra. "If you hurt them, your life will end. Sister or not."  
  
Efindra smirked.  
  
"Do not worry sister, I am not here for your family."  
  
Alki sighed.  
  
"I still do not trust you. Who is your son?"  
  
Efindra looked up to the sky.  
  
"His name is Dante. He would be grown up by now."  
  
Alki nodded.  
  
"I am sorry, I do not know a Dante."  
  
Efindra sighed.  
  
"I know he is here. I smelled his scent."  
  
Alki nodded. She then looked to the sky.  
  
"Who is his father?"  
  
Efindra looked away.  
  
"He died, a long time ago."  
  
Alki hesitated, she then reached over and nuzzled her sister.  
  
"I am sorry Efindra."  
  
Efindra pushed Alki away.  
  
"I don't need pity Alki."  
  
Alki shook her head.  
  
"Sorry you feel that way."  
  
They sat there in silence for a few moments. Alki looked at the moon sadly. She was sitting next to the very wolf that destroyed her life yet she didnt destroy her, herself. Efindra was the one who broke the silence. She stood up and shook off her black pelt. She streched her black dragonic wings and turned to Alki.  
  
"I must take my leave, sister. We will meet again soon."  
  
Efindra took to the sky and Alki called after her.  
  
"Good luck in finding Dante."  
  
Efindra nodded and flew off into the night. 


End file.
